Soulmate
by ACKERleviMAN
Summary: α Eren & Ω Levi. Pour faire vite, on va dire que c'est un petit Omegaverse centré sur le couple Ereri de maximum de deux ou trois chapitres qui contiendra sûrement un Lemon \o/ ! #payetonrésumé


**Holà o/ ! Alors, le disclaimer habituel :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si blablabla.** **Ma toute première fiction donc, et quoi de mieux pour commencer qu'un ereri/omegaverse/lemon, rien que ça ! N'hésitez pas à relever les incohérences et autres fautes ou meme faire une remarque ou une suggestion quelconque, je suis complètement preneuse ! Je serais ravie de papoter avec chacun(e) de vous et je vous embrasse sur vos jolies fesses. Bonne lecture !**

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **CHAPTER ONE**.

18h30

.

Des pas rythmés se firent entendre dans les couloirs du Quartier Général d'Investigation. Les trois anciens membres s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la cinquantaine de jeunes recrues qui aspiraient à rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration. La relève, en somme. Bien que les trois quarts allaient probablement décéder de façons diverses et variées durant les prochaines semaines, Erwin Smith tenait quand même à faire son discours habituel aux sélectionnés. Le Major était un homme avec une carrure imposante et un air serieux, ses cheveux blonds toujours impeccablement coiffés par une raie sur le côté. Son regard azur était droit et sans faille, et sa démarche tenait carrément du militaire. Hanji Zoe lui emboitait joyeusement le pas tout en débitant avec entrain ses dernières trouvailles scientifiques, ses grands yeux noisettes pétillants de passion derrière ses lunettes. La jeune Alpha était relativement grande et élancée, ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en une queue de cheval aproximative et son nez était droit mais élégant.

Derrière eux, l'air absent, Levi Ackerman.

Bien qu'avec ses 1m65 il soit clairement plus petit que la moyenne, sa carrure et son aura n'en restaient pas moins impressionantes. On devinait à travers sa chemise beaucoup trop blanche et beaucoup trop repassée (sans rire, c'en était presque rageant) des muscles saillants et fins, taillés pour la chasse, dirait-on. Sa démarche était féline, complètement assurée, précise, calculée. Venaient s'ajouter à ce tableau un regard froid et désintéressé de tout couleur acier, et une peau de porcelaine à faire palir un lavabo de jalousie.

Rares étaient les omégas qui faisaient partie du Bataillon d'Exploration, ceux-ci étant plutôt destinés selon une entente plus ou moins commune à rester à la maison, être de bons compagnons et s'occuper gentillement de la marmaille. Mais le Caporal avait toujours réussi ce qu'il entreprenait, il excellait littéralement dans tous les domaines. Toute sa jeunesse (et malgré sa petite taille), son entourage était persuadé qu'il allait devenir un Alpha de renommée. Sa présence était clairement écrasante, sa force physique impressionnante, et il était un meneur né. Un petit prodige, en somme. Impossible de deviner qu'il allait faire partie du troisième sexe. Jusqu'à ses premières chaleurs. Passé le choc général, cela n'affecta pourtant en rien l'attitude du jeune homme qui estimait pouvoir parfaitement maîtriser ses phéromones et ses chaleurs à l'aide des supresseurs. Ce n'étaient que des détails et ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas influer sur sa brillante carrière. Ainsi donc Levi Ackerman passa Caporal en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et seulement très peu de gens aujourd'hui connaissaient son véritable sexe.

Les trois vétérans arrivèrent au balcon qui surplombait la grande salle. Un silence religieux mêlé à un stress quasi palpable pesaient lourdement sur les nouvelles recrues. Tandis qu'Erwin entamait un interminable discours sur la maîtrise et le don de soi, le travail acharné, le sacrifice, la mort et autres joyeusetés, le regard ennuyé de Levi balaya distraitement l'assemblée. Il s'attardait de temps à autres sur un morveux sans vraiment y porter d'intérêt : cette fille qui boulotait discrètement dans un coin, ce garçon blond qui essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était au bord des larmes, celui-là et sa face de poney raté, lui et ses grands yeux verts...

Son coeur rata un battement, puis deux. Et alors, le temps s'arrêta.

Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas lui.

Le souffle court, Levi s'effondra sur lui-même en une fraction de seconde, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

 _Faîtes qu'il ne m'ai pas vu, pitié._

《 - Levi ! 》

Hanji et Erwin avaient accouru après de lui, inquiets.

Ça ne POUVAIT par être lui, bordel ! Quel âge il avait, ce merdeux ? Seize ans, tout au plus. Il devait garder son calme. Respirer.

Les dents serrées, Levi dégagea ses deux camarades d'un revers de main.

《 - Juste un petit vertige, ce n'est rien. 》

Il se releva avec grâce et precision, bien que les quelques gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur sa tempe trahissaient son état de faiblesse récent.

Les jeunes commençaient a se jeter des regards interrogateurs et des murmures discrets s'étaient entre temps élevés dans la salle. Un debut de chaos s'était installé en quelques secondes à peine ce qui eu le don d'irriter le Caporal. Ses amis restèrent un instant interdits, mais décidèrent finalement avec sagesse de ne pas poser plus de question : Erwin se racla bruyamment la gorge et fit de nouveau reigner le calme. Le reste de son discours se déroula sans accroche, et le malaise du Levi fut vite oublié.

21h00.

Le Caporal devala les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait le souffle court et failli se manquer sur la dernière marche, mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort. Il avait beau le nier de toutes ses forces, il avait beau refuser l'évidence, les doux fourmillements dans son bas ventre au souvenir de ces grands yeux verts le ramenaient vite à la réalité : il l'avait trouvé.

 _Non non non non non..._

Après un trajet qui lui paru interminable, il atteint enfin ses quartiers. Il ferma à double tour et se rua sous la douche sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et ferma les yeux dans le but de se vider l'esprit. Malheureusement, cela ne provoqua pas l'effet escompté. Toutes ses pensées furent prises d'assaut par d'innombrable images reproduisant avec (beaucoup trop de) fidélité les détails de la jeune recrue : ses quelques folles mèches brunes dans lesquelles on avait envie d'y perdre ses doigts, sa peau hâlée qui contrastait outrageusement avec ses yeux d'émeraude, sa fine musculature qui commençait à peine à se développer, ses lèvres charnues... un véritable appel au viol. Ses doigts glissèrent malgré lui vers son érection douleuresement tendue et entreprirent de commencer un va-et-vient d'abord long, puis frénétique. Il joui dans sa propre main. Deux fois. Et il n'en tira absolument aucun soulagement, si ce n'était qu'une frustration grandissante qui commençait sérieusement à le rendre complètement fou.

Levi etouffa un cri de rage.

On toqua à la porte :

《- Hey... ça va ?》

C'était Hanji.

Il soupira. Même s'il faisait le mort pendant des jours, elle n'accepterait jamais de le laisser tranquille, alors à quoi bon. Il entreprit donc d'attraper une serviette après un rapide nettoyage et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant d'aller déverrouiller la porte sans plus de cérémonie. La brune, habituée à son peu d'hospitalité, entra d'elle-même et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé après de son ami. Sa nudité n'avait pas l'air de les déranger le moins du monde, il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté entre ces deux là depuis longtemps.

Après un bref soupir et puisque Levi n'avait pas l'air miraculeusement plus bavard que d'habitude, Hanji décida d'attaquer le sujet sans détour :

《- Levi, dis-moi si je me trompe... Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple malaise tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? 》dit-elle avec douceur.

Sa meilleure amie était décidément beaucoup trop perspicace à son goût. Il ne réagit pas.

《- Tes phéromones ont tout bonnement envahit la salle, tu sais ? Tu nous as fait vriller plus d'un Alpha...》

Silence radio.

《- Elle se trouvait parmis les recrues, n'est-ce pas ? Ton âme-soeur.》

À ces deux mots, le Caporal eu une mine de dégoût profond. Et Hanji eu un petit sourire désolé. Elle avait visé juste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Alors ??! #stress** **Je sais pas du tout si je suis contente de moi ou paaaaaas ! Pitié, dîtes-moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez, je ferais tout pour m'améliorer !** **Dans le prochain chap, enfin la première confrontation entre nos deux protagonistes, ça va envoyer du pâté. Bisous d'Amour.**


End file.
